


Katanya; semuanya sudah memiliki porsinya masing-masing.

by fiyay



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Local Au!
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiyay/pseuds/fiyay
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Original Female Character(s)





	Katanya; semuanya sudah memiliki porsinya masing-masing.

Barusan Aheng ngabarin kalau dosen tidak bisa hadir karena ada seminar yang harus dihadiri jadilah hari ini tidak ada kelas sama sekali dan aku memilih untuk bermalas-malassan di apartemen.

"Kak Yaya gak ada kelas?" tanya Imi sambil memakan sepotong roti dan merapikan blouse nya

"nggak ada"

"ohh yaudah aku berangkat yaa!" 

"Hati-hatii" Imi hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan langsung bergegas keluar dari apartemen.

Selanjutnya aku memutuskan untuk bermain game di handphone dan sesekali scroll twitter untuk sekedar membaca update tentang hari ini atau sekedar bacain jokes orang-orang yang membuatku terhibur

Tiba-tiba ada panggilan masuk dari iyo, kulihat jam di dinding masih pukul 10 pagi dan ini masih jam kerja, tumben sekali Iyo nelfon

"Halo"

"Ya, bisa ke kantor aku nggak?" Iyo langsung bertanya tanpa sapaan seperti biasanya

"bisa aja sih kak tapi ngapain?" sepertinya ada hal mendesak 

"laptop aku nggak bisa nyala dari tadi, pake laptop kantor juga nggak bisa dan 15 menit lagi aku ada meeting, aku mau pinjem laptop kamu, boleh? kamu ada kelas nggak?" Iyo berbicara dengan cepat walau masih ada ketenangan di nada suaranya tapi tetap saja kerasa kalau ada hal yang mendesak dan sangat membutuhkan bantuan

"boleh kak, tapi gapapa aku ke kantor kamu atau aku kirim aja laptopnya pake jasa ojek online?" jujur aku belum pernah ke kantor Iyo jadi agak takut kalau semisal kesana 

"Jangan, takutnya laptopnya nggak sampe gimana? bahaya itu termasuk barang berharga, kamu kesini aja ya? aku pesenin taksi online" iyasih takut sial juga kalau semisal nggak dapet ojek online yang amanah bawa laptopnya 

"yaudah kak"

"Cepet ya Ya, makasih banyak" katanya dan langsung memutuskan telfonnya, lalu aku langsung bersiap-siap untuk ke kantor Iyo dengan cepat karena menit selanjutnya Iyo mengabari bahwasannya taksi online sudah sampai di depan gedung apartemen.

* * *

"Kak aku udah di lobby" 

"bentar ya, kakak udah di lift kok" lalu telfon aku matikan dan aku melihat sekeliling, banyak orang lalu lalang menggunakan pakaian rapih seperti blazzer dan kemeja tapi bodohnya aku malah memilih sweater untuk kesini dengan jeans yang syukurnya aku memilih jeans yang bukan model robek-robek jadi masih terlihat lebih mending namun tetap saja aku jadi tidak percaya diri melihat orang-orang sekitar begitu rapih dan aku sendiri keliatan banget anak mahasiswa yang belum ada apa-apanya dibanding mereka yang berlalu lalang, aduh kak Iyo pasti malu pas nemuin aku—orang udah mapan pacaran sama mahasiswa yang belum ada apa-apanya— aku hanya menghela nafas dan berusaha menjernihkan kembali pikiranku tapi tetap saja aku masih merasa kecil.

"Hey" Iyo sudah berdiri dihadapanku dan aku seberusaha mungkin memberikan senyum kepada Iyo agar terlihat baik-baik saja walau kehadiran Iyo makin membuatku merasa tidak pantas berdiri disini apalagi dihadapannya seperti ini, kalau boleh jujur aku lebih terlihat seperti adiknya atau sepupunya atau mungkin mbak-mbak yang bekerja dirumahnya

"ini laptopnya, passwordnya ulang tahun aku" aku memberikan tottebag hitam berisikan laptopku dan chargernya

"makasih ya Yaya!" katanya sambil mengelus kepalaku dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya lalu mengambil tottebag tersebut dari tanganku

"yaudah, semangat meetingnya, aku pulang yaaa" lebih baik aku segera pergi dari kantornya apalagi tadi Iyo sempat memberikan elusan di kepalaku, aku takutnya habis ini Iyo jadi bahan gosip teman kantornya—dengan gosip bertema bahwa seorang pria mapan berkencan dengan mahasiswa bau kencur yang masih belum ada apa-apanya—atau gosip-gosip lainnya yang negatif atau membuat nama Iyo jadi buruk. Sumpah aku tidak ingin, kasihan Iyo.

"kok pulang?" aku memberikan tatapan bingung kearahnya, kok? katanya kok pulang? ya mau ngapain juga aku disini sih kak? 

"kamu tunggu dirungan aku, habis aku meeting kita makan di marugame, dari kemaren pengen makan itu kan?" sial ditawarin marugame...ya aku mana bisa nolak tapi situasinya beda? masa iya aku harus menunggu di ruangannya dengan pakaian yang benar-benar menunjukkan status bahwa aku masih mahasiswa bau kencur, mau dikata apa seorang iyo yang sudah berjabat tinggi di kantor ini membawa mahasiswa ke ruangannya? kalau tau gini harusnya aku pake blazzer atau pake pakaian yang memang bisa memberikan identitas bahwa aku sudah anak kantoran bukan mahasiswa.

"nggak deh, aku pulang aja" lebih baik menolak dari pada kena pandangan nggak enak

"loh kenapa? udah ke ruangan aku aja" apasih Iyo kalau kayak gini keliatan om-om ngajak bocah, ini lagi dia udah narik tanganku

"Kak diliattin" Iyo reflek menoleh ke sekitar tapi kayaknya Iyo nggak terlalu merasa dengan tatapan orang-orang atau hanya aku tapi nggak kok memang dari tadi banyak yang mandangin cuman Iyo aja yang memang kurang peka

"diliattin? nggak kok, udah ayok" akhirnya Iyo menang membujukku —lebih tepatnya aku bingung menolaknya–dan sekarang Iyo berhasil menarikku ke ruangannya, banyak mata yang memandang tapi lagi-lagi disini hanya aku yang peka perihal ini, Iyo tetap berjalan seperti biasa sambil menarikku dan aku hanya bisa sedikit menundukkan kepalaku sambil berharap segera sampai ke ruangannya.

"tunggu sini ya, aku meeting palingan nggak terlalu lama, kalau mau minum ada di kulkas kecil situ, aku meeting dirungan itu" Iyo menunjuk ke arah kulkas kecil dekat mejanya lalu menunjuk kearah ruangan meeting yang sudah terlihat meja panjang dan kursi yang melingkar mengikuti bentuk meja panjang itu

"Kak"

"hmm?" Iyo tak menoleh masih sibuk mengambil berkas di meja nya

"aku gapapa disini?"

"ya gapapa, kan ini ruangan aku" temen kantor kamu apa nggak mikir aneh-aneh Yo?—aku tidak bisa bertanya langsung demikian hanya ku simpan dalam pikiranku.

"aku meeting dulu ya" aku hanya memberikan anggukan dan senyuman simpul ke arah Iyo lalu ia keluar menuju ruangan meeting yang tadi ia tunjukkan dan detik selanjutnya aku hanya bisa pasrah menunggu, terduduk di sofa hitamnya yang harusnya dirasa nyaman tapi untuk saat ini tidak ada kenyamanan yang aku dapati dari sofa hitam ini, hanya ada pikiran yang menumpuk dan perasaan yang tidak nyaman sedang menghantuiku saat ini.

Kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa ya Iyo mau sama aku, yang sudah jelas hanya seorang mahasiswa dan hidupnya masih suka-suka tanpa mikir panjang dan matang, hanya mahasiswa yang sering kali ceroboh dan merepotkan banyak orang, hanya mahasiswa yang kadang lebih memilih untuk senang-senang dulu dari pada mengerjakan hal-hal lain yang lebih bermanfaat dan lagi aku sering kali merepotkan Iyo, awal ketemu aja udah memberikan kesan buruk lalu selanjutnya banyak kejadian aneh yang aku yakin pasti membuat Iyo sakit kepala, tapi kenapa dia masih mau sama aku? padahal disini banyak sekali teman-teman kantor Iyo yang terlihat lebih baik dari aku, lebih cantik, dan mungkin juga sudah jauh lebih matang dari segi karir maupun pikirannya. Kenapa ya Yo? kamu kasihan kali ya liat aku?

"haaa capek" gumamku lalu menyenderkan tubuhku di sofa, _aku mau pulang._

"misi?" ucap seseorang sambil mengetuk meja—entah kapan masuknya aku tidak sadar tapi sekaranh seorang laki-laki sudah berdiri tepat di dekat meja kerja Iyo.

"eh, iya?" aku hanya menatapnya bingung karena Iyo tadi tidak menitipkan pesan apa-apa kalau teman kantornya akan masuk ruangan

"Pacarnya Lio ya?" aku hanya diam, bingung mau menjawab apa, mau bilang iya tapi gimana kalau misal Iyo menyembunyikan hubungannya

"Yaya kan?" Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan aku sedikit kaget, bagaimana dia tahu namaku?

"bener-bener si Lio malah bawa pacar ke rungannya"

"eh ga boleh ya kak?" aku reflek berdiri

"eh santai, duduk aja duduk, tadi saya bercanda kok, Lio suka cerita tentang kamu makanya saya tau nama kamu" gila dah si Iyo kok malah cerita cerita, apa nggak malu pacar nya cuman mahasiswa? aku pikir dia bukan tipe yang cerita-cerita seperti ini.

"Hasan, nama saya Hasan, temen kantor nya Lio, santai aja ya, tadi Lio sebelum meeting bilang di rungan ada kamu jadi minta saya buat nemenin takutnya kamu bosan" aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku

"nggak nyaman ya disini?" aku hanya memberikan senyuman yang berharap bahwa kak Hasan paham dengan jawabanku. Kak Hasan peka juga ya dari pada Iyo dari tadi malah terlihat santai.

"pernah liat Lio kerja nggak?" aku hanya menggeleng karena memang ini pertama kalinya aku ke kantor Iyo jadi tidak tahu bagaimana ia terlihat saat bekerja 

"sini liat Lio meeting" 

"emang boleh?"

"intip aja dikit, keliatan kan dari sini, walau udah di tutup tirai tapi keliatan kok dari sela-selanya" akupun beranjak dari sofa dan mengikuti kak Hasan ke arah kaca dinding transparan yang memang terlihat ke ruangan meeting yang tadi Iyo tunjuk tapi memang sudah tertutup tirai—hanya tirai jaring-jaring sih jadi masih sedikit terlihat wajah orang-orang yang sedang meeting.

"keliatan nggak? Lio yang di tengah itu, yang di posisi kursi sendirian, soalnya dia yang lagi mimpin meeting"

"iya keliatan kak, dia selalu gitu kalau kerja? apa cuman meeting doang?" karena terlihat sekali ekspresi tidan ramah dan hawa dingin yang sudah terpancar dari wajahnya—kayak bukan Iyo yang biasanya

"Iya kayak gitu, selalu, memang dia gak pernah nampakkin wajah kayak gitu? memang dia nggak pernah marah?" aku menggeleng dan memerhatikan wajah Iyo lagi, jujur aku nggak mau jadi karyawan disini apalagi bawahan Iyo kayaknya udah di pecat duluan

"pertama kali ketemu juga jutek sih kak tapi nggak kayak gitu, itu lebih serem" 

"tapi itu wajah standar dia disini"

"bisa lebih serem lagi?"

"bisa, kalau udah marah atau kerjaan nggak lancar, Lio kan gila sama kerjaan tapi semenjak ada kamu kayaknya berkurang dikit sih" gila, bagi aku dia yang sekarang aja udah gila kerja banget apalagi sebelum ketemu aku. Merinding.

Pikiran-pikiran yang tadi menghantui sempat terlupakan sebab Kak Hasan yang menemaniku mengobrol dirungan ini, kak Hasan membantu aku sedikit melupakan apa yang aku pikiran sebelumnya tapi tiba-tiba pikiranku kembali berkecamuk lagi pas kak Hasan menceritakan salah satu teman kantor Iyo yang sangat cantik dan menjadi andalan kantor sebab kinerja nya yang baik, orangnya juga meeting bareng Iyo dan aku melihatnya. Cantik, sangat cantik. Aku benar-benar tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding orang itu. 

"Itu yang tadi aku ceritain" Kak Hasan menunjuk ke arah wanita yang keluar dari ruangan meeting, makin terlihat cantiknya

"kak Iyo suka nggak ya sama dia?" tanpa sadar aku bertanya sambil menghela nafas, karena sekali lagi, aku benar-benar bukan tandingannya

"dia yang suka sama Iyo" mampus dah

"San jangan cerita yang aneh-aneh" Iyo tau-tau sudah masuk ke ruangannya dan melemparkan senyuman kearah aku tapi hanya aku balas dengan singkat karena jujur makin kepikiran.

"senyum gitu kek ke anak-anak kantor, jangan dingin terus" ledek Kak Hasan 

"Hasan nyebelin ya?" Iyo membereskan berkas-berkas bekas meeting 

"nggak kok, kak Hasan seru orangnya!! makasih yaa kak" seberusaha mungkin aku terlihat biasa aja karena nggak mau nanti takut ribet kalau Iyo sadar keadaanku.

"udah sana san kerja lagi"

"yeee iya, dadah Yaya nanti kita ngobrol lagi" aku menganggukkan kepalaku, menyetujui ajakannya dan memberikan senyuman, Iyo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Kak Hasan.

"maaf ya lama, yuk kita makan" 

"kamu ganti baju dulu apa kayak gitu kak?"

"ya gini aja, kan biasanya aku juga nggak ganti baju dulu kalau habis kerja terus langsung mau ketemu kamu" beda itu kan di apartemen kalau sekarang ke tempat umum dengan pakaian aku yang hanya sweater dan jeans sedangkan Iyo masih dengan pakaian kerja yang rapih—Jas dan kemeja juga dasi yang masih melekat, mau minta dia ganti dulu tapi jujur memang Iyo juara gantengnya kalau dia masih pake baju kerja tapi lagi sekarang keadaannya sedang membuatku tidak nyaman kalau makan di tempat umum yang dimana pakaianku dan pakaian Iyo sangat beda jauh—keliatan banget kelas atas dan kasarnya aku kayak pembantu.

"Yuk" lagi-lagi aku hanya pasrah dan keluar dari ruangan Iyo rasanya agak sesak dan panas, pokoknya campur aduk dan seperti banyak mata yang memandangi aku yang berjalan berdampingan sama Iyo tapi dengan sekuat tenagaku untuk terlihat biasa saja walau rasanya aku seperti tidak bernafas—Malu dan kasihan Iyo.

* * *

"Mau marugame mana jadinya?" tanya Iyo yang membuyarkan lamunanku

"kamu diem terus loh Ya dari tadi, kenapa?"

"ngantuk hehehe, makan mcd aja yuk, kita drive thru aja, terus makan di apartemen aku" Iyo menatapku bingung sekilas karena selanjutnya Iyo kembali fokus menyetir

"loh kenapa? kan dari kemarin kamu mau makan marugame" 

"nggak mood, mcd aja ya terus drive thru" Iyo seperti menimang nimang perkataanku tapi akhirnya diberikan anggukan yang berarti Iyo menyetujui permintaanku—jujur aku ngga mood juga makan di tempat karena kepikiran pakaianku yang tidak sepadan dengan yang Iyo kenakan.

"mau apa?"

"burger aja sama fanta float"

"nasi aja, kamu belum makan nasi kan?"

"burger, aku nggak laper-laper banget" Iyo mengangguk dan menuruti apa yang aku inginkan.

* * *

"Imi kuliah?" aku menganggukkan kepalaku 

"yaudah ini yang makanan imi aku taro di rice cooker ya, biar ayam nya anget terus" 

"iya taro situ aja, aku ke kamar dulu mau naro barang" rasanya mau rebahan aja dikasur, nggak mau makan ataupun ngobrol sama Iyo, cuman mau diam aja karena benar-benar masih kepikiran perihal yang di kantor Iyo dan masih bertanya-tanya kenapa Iyo mau sama aku. 

Aku memakan burgerku dengan tidak semangat dan lebih sering meminum fanta float, Iyo yang sepertinya lapar karena menyantap paket panas spesial dengan lahap, bersyukur disituasi kayak gini Iyo nggak peka, lebih baik ini aku pendam sendiri dari pada bilang. Malu makin kelihatan aja aku seperti anak-anak sekali.

"kok kayak gak nafsu, Ya?" 

"eh? kan aku bilang, aku lagi gak laper, kamu mau?" aku menyodorkan burgerku ke arah Iyo, Iyo menggeleng dan beranjak dari kursi lalu ke arah westafel untuk cuci tangan.

"kamu lagi kenapa? nggak mau cerita?" Dugaanku salah ternyata Iyo merasa bahwa aku beda dari tadi padahal aku udah seberusaha mungkin seperti biasa

"Yaya? mau nanti aja?" aku masih diam, rasanya kalau Iyo udah mode serius banget gini dan suaranya tenang banget lebih dari biasanya malah membuatku ingin menangis dan makin memikirkan banyak hal yang semakin membuatku takut

"Gapapa kalau mau nanti aja, tapi bilang ya? jangan pendem sendiri" Iyo mengelus tanganku pelan sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya. Tuhan aku nangis gapapa kali ya, rasanya semakin takut.

Iyo menatapku semakin dalam dan mengusap pipiku pelan

"mau tidur aja?" tanyanya lembut, aku menggeleng dan entah kenapa air mataku turun begitu saja, terlihat Iyo sedikit panik dan mimik wajahnya langsung berubah bingung melihatku yang tiba-tiba menangis

"adek, kenapa?" aku semakin menangis karena Iyo manggil adek 

"maluuuuuu" tangisku pecah dan Iyo langsung membawaku kedalam pelukannya lalu menepuk pelan punggungku

"nangis aja dulu, gapapa" Iyo membiarkan aku menangis sambil tangannya tidak henti memberikan tepukan pelan untuk menenangkanku 

"kemeja mahal kamu ada ingus aku" kataku reflek begitu melepas pelukannya dan melihat kemejanya yang sudah basah, Iyo hanya tertawa pasrah 

"maaf, kemeja kamu jadi kotor" aku mengelap kemejanya dengan tissue "duh maaf aku jorok banget" aku masih meneteskan air mataku

Iyo malah tertawa melihatku dan menghapus air mataku dengan tissue 

"yang harusnya dielap itu mata kamu, pipi kamu, sama hidung kamu, bukan kemeja aku, kemeja bisa di cuci" aku masih menangis

"kenapa? kamu dari di kantor aku mulai beda loh"

"kamu sadar?"

"sadar tapi aku diem aja, kirain cuman belum biasa sama keadaan perkantoran ternyata kebawa sampai nangis gini, kenapa?" Iyo masih menatap sambil tidak hentinya mengelus tanganku

"malu, aku pake sweater sama jeans ke kantor kamu, diliattin temen-temen kamu, terus gimana pandangan temen-temen kantor kamu yang bawa-bawa mahasiswa bau kencur??" aku menghela nafas 

"temen-temen kantor kamu cantik-cantik dan sukses, keren-keren terus kamu malah bawa aku yang belel gini ke ruangan kamu, kasihan kamu yang udah punya nama keren malah bawa-bawa mahasiswa bau kencur, kenapa kamu mau sama aku? harusnya juga tadi aku pake blazzer, dandan dulu biar agak pantes pas jalan sama kamu tapi kamu minta bawain laptopnya cepet" Iyo lagi-lagi tersenyum dan menangkup pipiku lalu memberikan sedikit cubitan gemas

"Yaya sayang, kok mikirnya gitu?"

"soalnya aku makin keliatan nggak pantesnya sama kamu"

"kata siapa nggak pantes?" 

"aku dan kayaknya orang-orang di kantor kamu juga gitu"

"kok gitu, yang jalanin hubungan ini itu orang-orang apa kita?"

"kita"

"Yaudah terus ngapain sangkut pauttin hubungan kita sama orang-orang, yang penting kitanya kan?"

"tapi aku malu, kasihan kamu sama aku"

"kenapa?"

"ih kan tadi aku bilang!! aku cuman mahasiswa bau kencur kak"

"aku sayangnya sama kamu" hening dan Iyo menatap semakin dalam lalu Iyo memberikan kecupan singkat 

"I love you, Yaya. Aku nggak peduli apa kata orang, aku nggak peduli mau ada orang-orang yang hebat dan keren di sekelilingku tapi aku maunya cuman kamu, lagian setiap orang punya kehebatan sesuai dengan kemampuannya masing-masing, terus perihal cantik, semua orang cantik-cantik sayang, tapi bagi aku kamu paling cantik dengan pesona kamu yang menurut aku nggak ada yang ngalahin. Semuanya udah punya porsinya masing-masing, temen temen kantor kak Iyo memang hebat pas kerja karena itu bidangnya tapi apa temen-temen kak Iyo bisa kayak Yaya yang sabar ketika mengajar anak-anak jalanan? belum tentu sayang, maka dari itu semua orang hebat tapi udah sesuai dengan porsinya masing-masing sayang" 

"Gimana? Yaya masih mau nangis?"

"Tapi aku nggak mau ke kantor kamu lagi" Iyo tertawa dan memelukku lagi dengan erat

"kenapa memang? kan aku mau pamer punya pacar masih muda dan aktif, sedangkan teman teman kantor aku masih jomblo, kasihan deh" 

"kak Hasan tadi nunjukkin ada kakak cantik-cantik yang suka sama kamu, aku nggak mau kesana kalau belum se-cantik dia" Iyo tertawa dan sepertinya tahu siapa yang dimaksud kakak-kakak cantik yang aku bilang barusan

"aku nggak suka sama dia, aku sukanya kamu, lagian harusnya kamu pamer ke dia kalau aku punya kamu biar dia udahan suka sama akunya" benar juga ya, biar itu kakak-kakak cantik mundur soalnya Iyo punya aku, tapi tetap saja dia cantik banget.

"Udah ya? jangan malu buat bilang gini, wajar kok, kalau ada apa-apa bilang aja ya? biar bisa saling memahami, oke?" aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan Iyo memberikan ciuman lembut dibibirku lalu memelukku dengan erat, tidak lupa menciumi kepalaku berkali-kali

"Aku sayang kamu, banget" bisiknya.

Kata-kata barusan seketika membuatku menghangat dan perlahan pikiran-pikiran yang tadi pun menghilang digantikan dengan kata-kata Iyo barusan.

_Aku juga sayang kak Iyo, banget._

**Tidak kuucapkan dengan lantang, hanya dalam hati tapi aku yakin Iyo tahu dan bisa merasakannya.**


End file.
